battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Star Ocean/@comment-39298910-20190429083421
Alright, after quite a bit of attempts I found a way to clear 4-star difficulty. Here's are configurations I went with: ---- Row 1: Ninja Frog Cat (30)*, Riceball Cat (40)*, Pastry Cat (30)*, Roe Cat (28+2)*, Ururun Cat (30) Row 2: Jiangshi Cat (34+3), Goemon Cat (25+5), Cyborg Cat (40+8), Dark Emperor Catdam (24), Crazed Bahamut (30) *Combo: Cool Japan (15% unit attack boost) Cat Cannon: '''Iron Wall (Lv. 6; may be used at any time during the boss wave for additional protection against Doge Darks) '''Battle Items: None (but Cat CPU may be used if desired) ---- And the strategy in question--to the best of my ability: 1 – Blitz Money farming Spawn a Goemon Cat as soon as you are able to.† Don't worry about upgrading Worker Cat Level for now. †Note: If Cat CPU is being utilized for the battle, have it switched OFF right away at the beginning before anything else. 2 – Send out the heavy hitters As Goemon Cat tears through the Those Guys-Doge garrison, begin summoning Catdam, Crazed Bahamut and Ururun immediately when sufficent money is accrued for each. (Order of summoning may be subjective, but consider sending the specials out in the above order from least to most expensive). 3 – Build up the rest of the batallion Once the aforementioned specials have been called to the field, begin (1) raising the Worker Cat Level to 5 while (2) sending out a continuous stream of Jiangshi and Cyborg cats to cover the front lines. The active Goemon Cat–while in close proximity to the enemy base by this point–should continue felling enough enemies to allow for summoning units. Also note that unit progression will have been fast enough to avoid encountering the first wave of Doge Darks. 4 – When all hell breaks loose... When the boss wave begins, continue sending out Jiangeshi and Cyborg cats. Funds should be fairly low at the start, but once Doge Darks are knocked out, money will be greatly, if not completely restored. And this brings us to the last and most imperative step... 5 – ...SEND THEM OUT EN MASSE! Upon garnering sufficient funds, begin continuously spawning Ninja Frog, Riceball, Pastry and Goemon cats in tandem with the Jiangshis and Cyborgs.† As the Dodge Darks increase in strength and numbers, the remaining units on standby will need to be sent out to serve as meatshields. This action will also aggressively pin the H. Nah against his base and lead to his fall–quickly enough before the strongest Doge Darks arrive to the scene. (The attacks from Crazed Bahamut, Catdam, and Ururun will constantly land hits on H. Nah without missing). For certain, the rate of money acquision should overwhelmingly outpace unit expenditures. †At this point, Cat CPU may be safely switched back ON and sustained. 6 – Wrapping things up The 4,000%-magnified Doge Darks should be showing up by the time H. Nah is defeated. Continue summoning all expendable units to push toward the base (and to victory!) ---- Hopefully this will be of reasonable use. Comments are/Criticism is welcome. Should be realistically feasible to emulate; I managed to complete the stage three (3) times in a row using the above strategy (two without Battle Items and once with Cat CPU).